Problem: Rewrite ${((5^{-4})(3^{-6}))^{4}}$ in the form ${5^n \times 3^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((5^{-4})(3^{-6}))^{4} = (5^{(-4)(4)})(3^{(-6)(4)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((5^{-4})(3^{-6}))^{4}} = 5^{-16} \times 3^{-24}} $